Meaningless Kisses
by Serpent's Den
Summary: 5 Times Jim and Bones kisses didn't mean anything and the one time it meant everything. McKirk


Meaningless Kisses 

5 Times Jim and Bones kisses didn't mean anything and the one time it meant everything.

A/N: I have read a few of these and thought I'd write one myself. This is the first star Trek fic I have ever written so be kind please. By the way, I think Bones may be slightly out of character so sorry. Jims in character thought…I think :S.

Warning: Slash Male/Male McKirk. Don't like don't read.

Here We Go:

One: Drunken Smooch 

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love" _Sang James T. Kirk

Leonard would never understand why Jim had decided to learn all the songs from the Disney renaissance era.

"Jim shhhh we'll wake the whole place up!"

"But Bones" Jim paused before shouting, "NO ONES HERE!" then the soon to be captain collapsed on the fall in fits of laughter pulling the good doctor with him.

Bones lay on top of his friend, their faces connected, mainly their lips. When Jim's mouth began to move Bones responded in kind. They only parted because the need for air became too great. Bones rolled over and looked at his best friend, and started giggling when Jim started humming,

"_Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love"_

Two: Forced Caress  
"Kirk I dare you to…" Cadet Jackson paused, "Kiss McCoy…with tongue"

"Really James, in front of Galia!"

"Actually Jimmy I'd rather that than behind my back" Smirked Galia

"Do I get a say in this? I'd rather not make out with my best friend" Said Bones knowing they would be kissing regardless of what he thought

"If you don't you'll both have to go to Spock and tell him he's the love of your life!" laughed Galia

Neither Jim nor Leonard knew who this Spock was but they decided kissing each other couldn't be worse than telling some stranger they loved him.

Three: Thankful Peck

"I swear to God Jim if I have to save your ass from a fight one more time I am gunna stick so many Hypos in your neck you will be under the impression that you are a five year old girl. Don't look like that Jim it is possible!" Bones took a deep breath, "Seriously James you do realise that I'm not always gunna be there to save you when you insult someone because you didn't think before you opened your mouth."

"Bones"

"That mouth will get you killed one day you know. God mate your so smart but you never use those god damn brains of yours its like you actually like being in bad situations."

"Bones?" Jim tried in vain; he was on one of his rants. There was only one way he could stop this,

"I know you always say you cant take care of your self but if that was true I wouldn't need to keep saving you from your fucking self would I! You really need to…mmphff"

He felt Jims tongue run across his lips asking for entry. He kissed back but Jim pulled away too soon,

"Thanks Bonesy, got to go meet Galia!" Jim said whilst running out of their dorm.

Four: Challenge Embrace 

"Jim are you really sure you want to take the test again?"

"Yup!"

"Damnit Jim! You know what you wanna make a fool of yourself…again go ahead!"

"Don't worry Bones I've got this in the bag!"

"Yeah sure!, You know what Jim if you pass I'll kiss you"

"Haha, better make sure I pass then!"

THE NEXT DAY (after JTK passes the Kobayashi Maru)

Everyone was gobsmacked. He had actually done it. No one knew how but he'd done it. James Tiberius Kirk had passes the unpassable test. He'd passed the Kobayashi Maru. Bones smiled and got out of his seat and stuttered over to his best friend.

"A deal is a deal," he sighed

Then the good doctor proceeded to kiss the life out of Jim.

Five: Eskimo Style *

Bones dragged Jim onto the shuttle that would take them to the enterprise. Bones was concentrating on Jim so much that it wasn't until half way through the flight that he realised he was in space. His heart rate increased and he began to hyperventilate. Jim despite being blind in one eye and sweating like a pig managed to place both hands on either side of bones' head on forced the doctor to look at him.

"Bones calm down, it's fine. Nothing id going to happen to you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you"

"But if a Solar…"

"Bones, I will keep you safe." Jim rested his forehead against the doctors and rubbed their noses together.

Jim didn't let go of his best friends hand for the rest of the flight.

Plus one: Meaningful Moment

"Bones" breathed Jim as he landed on the Pad

"Nurse Chapel take Captain Pike to the Sickbay please."

Jim looked at the doctor slightly confused, "Shouldn't you go with them?"

"I will in a minute, you're more important. I was so worried about you Jim. You promised me you'd keep me safe but you wont let me keep you safe Damnit Jim. Don't ever do that to me again."

"I'm really sorry Bones, I didn't realise you cared so much." Jim noticed tears on his best friends face, "Why are you crying?"

"Damnit Jim! Of course I care, I fucking love you!" A smile graced the acting captains face, he pulled his CMO towards him a softly pressed their lips together. The kiss became passionate as the let there feeling of three years show when they pulled away Jim was still smiling

"I love you too Bones. More than you know." Bones smiled back, "Now go help Pike!" with that the doctor retreated to the medical bay, but not before give Jim a soft peck on the lips.

END

*It always annoyed me the way when the boys first met they made a big deal of McCoy being scared of space and flying but then when they flew to the enterprise that fear just disappeared.

Well I hope you liked it. My favourite was number 5 what was yours? Let me know what you think it means a lot to me.


End file.
